


【丞坤】延迟恋爱

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	【丞坤】延迟恋爱

      
      
-  
      
      
［你是成年人了，范丞丞。］  
       
       
灼喉的酒就仿佛是片尖锐刃口，混杂着模糊不清的话语和火种一起吞咽下肚，但可燃的酒精却是刚从镇满冰块的玻杯里流出，刺痛和冰寒堵住喉头，范丞丞到底还是哭了。  
       
       
［我知道。］  
      
       
最后一个字像是被哽咽声拦了去路，极快又极短地在舌尖止住，却也完完全全暴露出他努力藏匿在黑暗之中的眼泪。  
      
      
［有些事你要懂，得不到，就永远也得不到。］  
      
       
［我知道。］  
       
       
范丞丞沉重而急促的呼吸声带着他胸口鼓动的节奏不断加快，三个字回应得既坚决又愤然，就仿佛刚才语气中浓烈的悲伤不曾存在过一般。  
      
      
［别来找我了，让我自己待着。］  
      
      
已经见底的酒杯还盛着尚未消融的零碎冰块，叮叮啷啷被用力顿在玻璃质的台面之上，整个昏暗的酒吧大厅里都充斥着杂乱无章的音乐和呼喊，爆裂的氛围与注射了兴奋剂般的人群，唯独范丞丞从中穿过的背影安静而孤独。  
      
      
遗落下的低声叹息被嘈杂吞噬，告诫无用，范丞丞永远都是那个范丞丞，坦诚却固执无匹。  
      
      
门一阖拢，寂静就如同匍匐于四周的凶兽猛扑上来将范丞丞绞紧了，情绪被全部锁在身后，他抬起千钧重的腿一步一步踏在满是积水的路面之上，手机成了黑暗里唯一的光源，燃起的屏幕同时也燃起了范丞丞有些失焦的双眼。  
       
       
拇指指腹从那人的面颊上边抚过，所感触到的却只有如同金石般坚硬的冰冷。  
       
        
范丞丞的喉结小幅度滚动着，他握着手机立在黢黑的路灯之下，拨出了这几个月来的第一个电话。  
        
        
［…喂，哥哥。］  
        
       
［是我，可以出来，见见我吗。］  
       
       
一个仍旧有心脏在跳动的城市永远也不会死去，哪怕是再混乱肮脏的夜里，也总有霓虹在为某个人点亮狭窄而艰难的前路。  
        
       
［这么长时间，你去哪里了？］  
      
       
蔡徐坤看着眼前范丞丞递过来的一杯卡着柠檬片的气泡水，他的指尖在灯光下衬着透明液体显得有些乌青，蔡徐坤不自觉就将自己的温热掌心贴了上去，如他所料，范丞丞的手很冰。  
       
      
玻璃杯中的液体晃荡着洒落了些，落在蔡徐坤纤细的手腕和桌面之上，范丞丞像触电一样收回了自己的手，可原本已经平复的心跳再次像清醒过来般，重重敲击在他发热的胸口。  
      
      
蔡徐坤的掌心和以前一样，很烫，就如他这个人般一直未变，一直温柔。  
       
       
对谁都温柔。  
       
       
［哥哥，你们还在交往吗。］  
       
       
蔡徐坤端起玻璃杯的手在半空中微微顿住，最后还是将沾染着水渍的杯沿缓慢送进口中，仿佛这样就能堵住自己的嘴来回避范丞丞所提出的问题。  
      
       
［哥哥。］  
       
       
［哥哥，你为什么不看我。］  
      
      
范丞丞的一声声哥哥叫得平静而沉稳，听不出丝毫情绪和异常，可越是这样，蔡徐坤就越是不敢抬眼看他，当初明明是他要求的范丞丞，一定要这样称呼自己。  
       
       
［丞丞，这不是你需要关心的。］  
       
       
［你只是我的弟弟而…］  
      
       
蔡徐坤未讲完的话被范丞丞忽然的起身打断了，他像被触动了开关般露出自己一直努力藏起的锋利獠牙，此刻的范丞丞浑身都盈满了愤怒与怨恨，几乎华为实质的锐利目光，像刀刃般直直刻进蔡徐坤摇曳的眸底。  
       
       
蔡徐坤半张着嘴，却连一个字也说不出了。  
       
       
［我不是你的弟弟，从来都不是。］  
       
       
［我从来都没有把你当哥哥。］  
        
      
范丞丞所吐露的每一个字都像是在狠狠戳进他已经被遗忘的疤痕，蔡徐坤从认识范丞丞的那天起，就明白他对于自己的感情一点也不普通，或许有崇敬，但更多的却是极度的渴望与爱恋，蔡徐坤都看得见。  
      
      
可蔡徐坤早就已经有男朋友了。  
       
      
他告诉范丞丞，必须，也只能叫自己哥哥。  
        
       
范丞丞的每一个饱含占有和索求的眼神他都在回避，每一个独处的场合他都像避之不及般匆匆逃离，只要是有范丞丞在的地方，蔡徐坤就一定会拉上自己的恋人一同出席，哪怕要面对范丞丞几乎将他燃尽的炙烈目光。  
       
       
直到范丞丞在三个月前消失了，没人联系得上，连他成年那天的生日也没有出现。  
       
       
蔡徐坤起初是感到一丝解脱和释然的，可越到后来，他就越发的担忧和满心焦虑，给范丞丞的信息一条也没有收到回复，他甚至隐隐开始害怕，范丞丞会就此消失在他的世界之中了。  
        
       
在接到范丞丞的电话时，他几乎是无比急切地赶到了目的地。  
       
       
可当蔡徐坤见到那张熟悉的面庞之后才察觉，他依旧是无法坦然面对他的，这一切都仿佛成为自己的习惯，他已经习惯拒绝范丞丞了。  
      
       
［丞丞，我先…］  
      
      
蔡徐坤在站起身的那一刻，周遭世界就仿佛破碎成细密的粉尘卷进了暴风之中，目光所能及的一切都开始模糊混乱，继而毫无规律地旋转起来，蔡徐坤只觉得整个大脑都逐渐变得空白而涨热。  
      
      
［…丞…］  
      
       
桌上的透明玻璃杯中还余下一半的液体，细小的气泡一个个紧密相连贴在杯壁之上。  
       
       
蔡徐坤在失去意识的前一刻，嗅到的是范丞丞温热脖颈间满满的熏人酒气。  
       
       
他什么时候学会喝酒的。  
      
      
蔡徐坤想。  
     
      
-  
        
       
黑夜与白昼所分配给各人的时间向来都是公平的，只有深深陷入沉眠的人在某时醒来之后，才会感受到自己所经历的漫长时刻有多么短暂，可从来都未清醒过的人，永远也不会拥有时间或长或短的概念。  
      
       
一个空旷房间便是蔡徐坤目前所能了解到的一切，他很清楚自己是被什么人所挟持，也明白他挟持自己的目的是为了什么，可胸中跳动的心脏却连一丝皱缩都没有出现，蔡徐坤甚至从自己脑中读出了些微的安稳。  
       
       
他没有明白这是种什么感受。  
       
       
［丞丞，你在吗。］  
      
       
或许是他的声音一点气力也无，没有回应传来，只有大开的窗口不断卷进柔和暖风，气流将垂落在窗前的米白色窗帘高高扬起又轻缓放下，光线时明时暗，蔡徐坤费力地从紧挨着墙的双人床上坐起身来，身上的衣服已经换成了宽大的棉质T恤，只能堪堪遮住内裤边沿，除了双手被锁扣相互拷拢了放置在身前，其余的连一点禁锢也没有。  
       
       
［丞丞。］  
       
       
蔡徐坤知道自己现在该做的是立即打开门往外逃去，可他也知道，范丞丞不会让自己逃，蔡徐坤没有动，只是提高音量又朝门外叫了一声。  
      
      
［哥哥。］  
       
       
过了大概有数秒钟时间，门被推开了，范丞丞和赤裸着双腿跪坐在床上的蔡徐坤安静对视，就好像什么也没发生般，依旧叫着那句他最痛恨的哥哥。  
      
      
［丞丞，你想做什么？］  
       
       
蔡徐坤问得低声，望向范丞丞的目光里也只有平静跟柔和，或许还有一丝他自己都没察觉到的悲哀。  
      
       
［我什么都不想做。］  
      
      
范丞丞抬腿向他慢慢靠拢过来。  
      
      
［我只要你能好好看着我，别再躲我了。］  
      
      
一句话讲得极缓极轻，从陈述的语调转变到祈求，就像在害怕不经意间触动了什么，当最后一个音节落下时，范丞丞的鼻尖几乎已经要和蔡徐坤的相触了。  
      
       
蔡徐坤有一瞬间是在晃神的，他仿佛又看见当初那个冲自己撒娇耍赖的范丞丞，目光依旧灵动而招人疼爱，却又多了些难以言喻的决绝和卑微。  
      
       
［我不会躲你了，放了我好不好？］  
       
      
范丞丞定定地看着他，沉默的时间久到蔡徐坤在不知不觉间连呼吸也屏住了。  
       
       
［你骗人。］  
       
       
范丞丞吻了上去，他用力扣住蔡徐坤细瘦的后颈轻轻吻了上去，蔡徐坤发着怔，任由两人在静默的房间里双唇相接，当他回过神来想要反抗之时，却明显察觉到此刻的范丞丞正在发抖，从嘴唇到身体都在发抖。  
      
      
接吻应该是要闭上双眼的。  
     
      
蔡徐坤愣愣盯着和自己离得极近的一双，熟悉得不能再熟悉的晶亮眸子，那双常常燃着不可说的幽暗火焰的眸子，此刻蓄满的只有不住晃动闪烁的剔透泪水，还有几乎要破碎的那份掩盖在泪水之下的痛苦和迷茫。  
      
      
这是范丞丞第一次和蔡徐坤靠得如此之近。  
      
      
蔡徐坤心中那一点想要推开他的欲望也消失了，也不知是因为心软还是什么别的原因，他纤长的睫毛颤动着缓缓阖上双眼，隔绝了范丞丞所传递过来的一切情绪，也藏匿起自己有可能会流露出的所有情感。  
       
       
范丞丞再也支持不住了，他抽空了力气迫使自己后退着远离蔡徐坤，原本锁在眼眶之中的泪珠像失去阻拦般，一颗颗不断滚落而下，蔡徐坤饱含悲伤的目光像无形的力道将他越推越远，他压抑如此之久的情绪终究抵不过两个字。  
      
      
怜悯。  
       
       
蔡徐坤的温柔没有人比范丞丞更能体会了，他越是顺从自己，范丞丞就越是痛苦得无以复加，他耗尽心力和尊严得到的，最后也只能是蔡徐坤温柔的同情。  
      
       
范丞丞将蔡徐坤的锁扣解开了，除了给他留下水和食物之外，就很少再来到这个房间了，蔡徐坤每天都站在窗前往楼下人来人往的林荫路望去，要么就冲着对面楼顶露出的一点灯塔顶端发呆。  
       
       
蔡徐坤越来越无法理解自己，被软禁的时间已经满了三天，他却一点着急要联系外界的欲望也没有，更别提希望有人来救自己了，这三天里蔡徐坤也尝试着和范丞丞沟通，可他却像听不见般，一个眼神也没有留下。  
      
      
或许范丞丞当初被自己有意忽略时，也是这样的感受吧，蔡徐坤觉得这想法有些好笑。  
      
      
窗外的天空再一次暗下来了，今晚的气温比往常要低了很多，蔡徐坤早早关了窗拉上布帘在床上躺好，偏头看着桌上范丞丞今天拿过来的蛋奶布丁，蔡徐坤不自觉弯了弯唇角，忽然就想起无论在什么地方，范丞丞总是第一个能察觉出自己喜好的人。  
       
       
［哥哥。］  
      
      
低而沙哑的声音在昏暗的房间之中突兀响起，蔡徐坤惊了一跳，连忙撑起身看向正推门进来的人。  
      
      
［丞丞…你怎么了？］  
      
      
范丞丞的嗓音哑得可怕，若不是那个无比熟悉的高大轮廓，蔡徐坤差点就要认不出来他。  
      
       
范丞丞没有回答，身形不稳地直直走到床边坐下了。  
       
      
蔡徐坤这才嗅到扑面而来的浓郁酒气，混杂着些糜乱场所所特有的浑浊味道，随着范丞丞的体温一点点侵入进蔡徐坤鼻腔之中。  
       
      
［你去哪里了，你喝酒了？］  
      
      
蔡徐坤的口吻里已经不自觉带上了急切和忧虑，他挪动着膝盖慢慢靠近范丞丞，抬手想要扯过他胳膊试探。  
      
       
［哥哥，我过生日的时候就喝过酒了。］  
      
       
蔡徐坤噤了声，没明白范丞丞这句话的意味。  
      
      
［可那时候你不在。］  
      
       
［我现在可以要生日礼物吗？］  
      
      
范丞丞忽然转过身来面对着他，蔡徐坤没法从黑暗里看清范丞丞此刻的神情，只能从语气里感受出他讲出这句话时的小心翼翼。  
      
       
［你想要什么？］  
       
       
［我想和你睡觉。］  
      
      
蔡徐坤又被噎住了，他此时才确定范丞丞是真的喝醉了才会讲出这样的话来，有些头疼地看着已经爬上床越凑越近的范丞丞，空气里还弥漫着久久没有消散的酒气，蔡徐坤竟然有点想笑。  
       
       
［丞丞…你知道怎么睡觉吗？］  
       
       
［我知道。］  
      
      
范丞丞毫不犹豫地回答了，接着便伸手将蔡徐坤有些瑟缩的肩膀紧紧环住，把人朝床上用力压了下去和他滚作一团。  
       
        
而原本没当一回事的蔡徐坤此刻才有些紧张起来，他感受着面前范丞丞带着灼热酒气的急切呼吸，平稳的心跳突然就毫无预兆加了速，在混乱的黑暗中跟范丞丞逐渐重叠到了一起，耳膜也分不清究竟是谁先叫了对方名字，蔡徐坤第二次被范丞丞吻住了。  
      
     
这次不同于之前蜻蜓点水般的嘴唇相贴，范丞丞挟着浓郁的侵略味道将蔡徐坤饱满的唇瓣含进口中，嘴角在磕碰里相互挤压厮磨，一股股呛人的酒精渐渐融进津液之中，在两人口腔由舌叶交缠传递。  
       
       
［…嗯。］  
      
      
满是情欲的闷哼声将蔡徐坤从自己打造的漩涡里捞了出来，他浑身发冷地将双手抵在范丞丞胸口前边，整个脖颈与后背都被汗水所浸透，可范丞丞的侵略一点也没有要停下的意思，蔡徐坤狠了狠心，用尽力气将范丞丞的肩头推开了些，黑夜里忽然就多了两份急促而沉重的喘息。  
       
       
［丞丞。］  
      
      
蔡徐坤刚刚出了声，便又被贴上来的范丞丞用力抱住了，可范丞丞这次只是将脑袋埋在他跟前，再没有别的动作。  
      
      
原本高到让人难耐的温度跟着心跳频率一同降了下去，蔡徐坤也不明白，自己为什么就乖乖地由着范丞丞乱来了，他犹犹豫豫地伸出手，抱了抱安静许久的范丞丞，就在蔡徐坤以为他已经睡着了时，范丞丞忽然闷声闷气地在他面前开口了。  
       
      
［我不想做你弟弟。］  
       
      
［我想做你男朋友，为什么不可以呢。］  
      
       
夜色从此刻起逐渐回归到了往常的静默，范丞丞像是只撒娇幼崽般一股脑往蔡徐坤怀里钻着，手臂也死死搂着他腰身不肯松手，蔡徐坤无法，虽然已经发冷的黏腻汗液和萦绕不去的酒气让他很是难受，却也只能将范丞丞揽在怀里等他迷迷糊糊睡去。  
       
       
不知过了多久，几乎静止的空气里突然淌出一声轻缓叹息。  
      
      
［当然可以，为什么不可以呢。］  
       
        
为什么不可以，不过是蔡徐坤在跟自己过不去罢了。  
      
      
蔡徐坤忽然就想明白了，自己之所以没有想要逃离的欲望，是因为范丞丞用强迫替他做出了选择，蔡徐坤在逃避的，也恰恰是他内心想要顺从的。  
      
     
范丞丞已经完全睡熟了，酒精对于神经的麻痹效果显然要比语言好得多，蔡徐坤拿手掌撩开他有些汗湿的额头，往上边轻轻浅浅落了个吻。  
      
      
［辛苦你了。］  
      
       
-  
      
      
范丞丞的梦很离奇，他仿佛是从浓雾化成的深海里捕捞出了什么，又在恍惚间失手丢掉了。  
      
      
伴随着清醒而来的是剧烈的头疼和眩晕，范丞丞作为连酒也只碰过几次的刚成年小孩，没有任何补救措施的宿醉简直可以要了他的命，周身热烘烘的紧绷感觉让范丞丞有些烦躁，他从惺忪迷离的状态里慢慢脱离出来时，看到的便是蔡徐坤带了些倦容的睡颜，而自己正被他牢牢圈在怀中。  
      
       
范丞丞整个人都僵硬了，显然不太能理解现在这个情形。  
     
      
［丞丞？］  
      
      
蔡徐坤睁开的眼直直撞进范丞丞目光之中，他下意识有些心虚地挪开了视线，却发现自己的手还依旧搭在人腰间。  
      
       
［…哥哥，我。］  
      
      
［有没有不舒服？］  
      
      
范丞丞小心翼翼抬眼瞧了瞧蔡徐坤，对方的心情看起来似乎没那么差，这也让他稍微放下心来，自己应该没做什么出格的事。  
      
      
［没，只是有点头晕。］  
      
      
［可是我不太舒服。］  
       
      
蔡徐坤敛了敛神情伸手将范丞丞从跟前推开了，起身就开始低下头嗅着自己身上的味道，眉头越发紧蹙，看得范丞丞心中一阵紧张。  
      
      
［怎么了，你哪里不舒服？］  
       
       
［我想洗澡。］  
     
      
蔡徐坤转头看向范丞丞，撩起T恤的衣摆冲他示意着，范丞丞抿了抿唇，没接话，明显是不太愿意让他出去，这下把蔡徐坤给惹恼了。  
      
      
［这一身味道都是你干的，难道你不让我换？］  
     
      
范丞丞闻言讶异地抬头看向蔡徐坤。  
      
      
［我，干什么了？］  
       
       
蔡徐坤愣了愣，看着范丞丞一脸无辜懵懂只觉得更加恼怒，思忖半晌决定稍微夸大事实，以便来谴责一下他。  
      
      
［你昨晚喝醉了跑过来硬要吻我，还说你的生日礼物是要我陪你睡觉。］  
      
      
蔡徐坤一口气将他冒犯自己的罪状都控诉出来，听得范丞丞后背一阵阵冒冷汗。  
       
      
［…对，对不起。］  
       
      
［哥哥，我不是有意的。］  
       
       
如果是有意的还能让你待在床上，蔡徐坤心里都乐出声来了，范丞丞这模样就好像自己才是那个绑架了他的恶人一般。  
      
       
［让我洗澡，就原谅你。］  
       
       
范丞丞这次没再犹豫，转身哒哒哒向房门外跑去，没过多久又哒哒哒跑了回来，蔡徐坤站在床边看着他拿在手里的东西，差点就要张口骂人了。  
      
      
范丞丞拎着的除了有给蔡徐坤换洗的衣物外，还有一开始用来禁锢他双手的钢制锁扣，蔡徐坤像个犯人般双手被拷垂落在身前，抬眼盯着神情依旧无辜的范丞丞，几乎就想一口把他给吞了。  
      
      
［这样你要我怎么洗，用蹭的吗？］  
      
      
［我帮你洗。］  
      
      
范丞丞的回答成功让蔡徐坤头顶的怒气达到峰值，他已经讲不出话了，只能用愤怒的目光企图让范丞丞体会到自己强烈的不满。  
      
     
可直到蔡徐坤被赤裸着推进浴室，范丞丞也没有要理会他目光的意思。  
       
       
［范丞丞，你老实一点。］  
      
      
淋浴喷头从身侧哗啦啦落下一道道水线，幽紫色的冰凉沐浴露已经从他肩头慢慢抹到了胸口，蔡徐坤忍了好半天，涨红着脸冲范丞丞憋出一句警告的话来，即便知道毫无作用，可这是他目前唯一能做的事情了。  
      
       
［你真的很好看，哥哥，每个地方都好看。］  
      
       
范丞丞真诚的语气让蔡徐坤原本就红的脸颊烫得快要冒烟。  
      
       
范丞丞还在兀自继续着他的动作，沐浴露被皮肤温透了后抹匀到四周，滑腻触感和范丞丞的手指无一不让蔡徐坤敏感的身体不住发抖，事实上该发生的事情他们也早有预见了，蔡徐坤像只无助的兔子被范丞丞放在掌心肆意撩拨，带着雾气的热水飞溅到他身体之上，范丞丞盯着浑身雪白泡沫的蔡徐坤，慢慢将脸凑拢过去。  
       
       
［哥哥，你有反应了。］  
     
      
蔡徐坤涣散的目光一点点聚焦回神，望向范丞丞的眸子里瞬间含满了委屈。  
     
      
这样色情的摸法，谁会没有反应？  
      
      
范丞丞捉住蔡徐坤被锁住的手腕将他一点点向后推去，蔡徐坤也只得顺从地将后背抵上冰冷的墙砖，眸光闪烁盯住范丞丞没有言语。  
      
      
［哥哥，我可以要生日礼物了吗。］  
      
      
清亮的水流声在耳畔逐渐放大，蔡徐坤能听到的却只有自己急迫的心跳与呼吸，他知道，他可以拒绝范丞丞的。  
       
      
［好，生日快乐。］  
      
      
范丞丞灼热的呼吸比从肩头淋下的水柱温度还要高，蔡徐坤失去自由的双手让他根本无法从湿滑的瓷砖上寻找到着力点，肩头瑟缩着将指节贴在范丞丞结实的小腹之上，偏过头露出被水花打得湿润的漂亮脖颈，范丞丞像要吮出血般在蔡徐坤颈间印下一个又一个绯红痕迹。  
      
       
［不能反悔了。］  
     
      
范丞丞看着蔡徐坤紧闭的眼和轮廓清朗的侧面，一手挽住他腰后，一手顺着人胸口的肌肉线条打着转摩挲到他腰胯之间，蔡徐坤在瞬间紧绷的腰线也没能逃过范丞丞的手掌，他像找到目标般用指腹挑逗着蔡徐坤敏感的腰窝与肋下，让他只能下意识扭动着身子来逃避触碰，却因为背抵着墙面退无可退。  
       
       
［丞丞…。］  
      
      
范丞丞没有理会他恳求般的叫唤，搂在蔡徐坤腰间的手掰过他肩头让人调转了方向伏在墙壁之上，蔡徐坤不得不屈起手肘把掌心贴上冰凉的砖壁，他侧过头将面颊也挨靠在自己指尖上方，眼尾发颤，弯翘的睫毛往雪白瓷片上不断扫动，原本颜色浅淡的肉唇已经被他咬得殷红欲滴，连带着脸颊也泛起红来。  
       
        
范丞丞的胸口整个贴上蔡徐坤还残留着泡沫的光裸背脊，湿滑的触感和过高的体温让蔡徐坤头顶有些发麻，他能清楚感觉到自己臀缝之间挤进了根烫人的坚硬物什，蔡徐坤以为自己早便做好了心理准备的，临阵却发现身体仍旧在本能地畏惧着。  
      
      
他不自觉绷紧了大腿和臀肉，努力将视线向自己身后挪去，透湿碎发垂落的水珠顺着高挺鼻梁一颗颗滑下，饱满的嘴唇上水光莹润，半开着像有什么话将要出口。  
      
      
［我说过了，哥哥，不可以反悔。］  
       
       
和自己紧贴的身躯在轻轻颤动着，范丞丞不由分说就抬手穿过他腋下，抚上人微微起伏着的平坦胸膛，手指上还沾了些不曾化开的黏腻乳液，就用力摁上蔡徐坤已经被激得硬挺的小巧乳尖，指甲在突起的四周不住刮蹭，乳头被捻起又松开，蔡徐坤猛然缩紧了肩膀急喘出声，从鼻腔里传出些暧昧的闷哼来。  
       
        
范丞丞退开了些，大量的带着凉意的沐浴露被他整瓶从蔡徐坤后颈倾倒而下，顺着优美的脊柱弧线一股股滑入他腰窝和臀缝之中，蔡徐坤僵硬的身体绷得像一根紧拉的弦，再多一分刺激他就要忍受不住崩溃投降了。  
       
       
［哥哥？］  
      
      
范丞丞的手指跃跃欲试地摁进他挺翘臀部里边不断揉捏，色情而下流的暗示让蔡徐坤十分迅速红了眼眶，他低头将涨热的脸颊埋进自己手背之中，微微弓起的背脊感受着依旧在流动的乳液，用鼻音冲范丞丞极轻极轻地应了一声。  
      
      
［嗯。］  
      
      
当柔软如同棉絮的臀肉被人用力掰开，细长的两根手指带着温热粘液挤进他身体中时，蔡徐坤还是忍不住从喉间呜咽出声了。  
      
      
［嗯…唔，丞丞…］  
      
      
蔡徐坤的声音既软又哑，像是猫尾巴拍打在人腿间落下的酥痒，搔在范丞丞心口让他呼吸又粗重几分。  
       
        
［马上就好。］  
      
      
事实上范丞丞己经没有了要替他扩张的耐心，长久以来的恋慕和渴望就在此刻尽数爆发出来，他吻着蔡徐坤温热的脖颈和肩头，直接将手指增加到四根全部插了进去。  
      
      
［丞丞！］  
      
      
蔡徐坤禁受不住地抬起头吟叫出声，范丞丞动作麻利把手指从湿软的肉穴里抽了出来，蔡徐坤整个背脊都酸软着随时都要瘫倒下去，范丞丞停了停，张口咬住蔡徐坤细瘦的肩膀，将早就涨得发疼的硬热性器挤进他柔软臀肉之中，片刻也不停地狠狠插了进去。  
       
       
［嗯啊啊——］  
      
      
［范丞丞，呜啊！］  
       
      
蔡徐坤微哑的上扬尾音颤抖着充斥了整个浴室，泛红的眼眶中终于开始滚落出颗颗泪水，攥紧的指节用力到发白，即便是沐浴露足够润滑让他不至于受伤，可那种撕裂般的痛感依旧像电流般直直打进他大脑之中。  
       
       
［等…等一…］  
      
       
范丞丞拿舌尖舔舐着蔡徐坤肩头被自己咬出的浅浅红痕，一路细细啄吻最后拿嘴唇贴上他精致漂亮的耳廓。  
        
       
［哥哥，你好好记住吧，你的男人是我。］  
      
      
蔡徐坤颤动的心尖随着痛楚一齐停了半拍，范丞丞像是在宣告自己的话语般将灼热的茎身整根楔了进去，不断勃动的欲望重重撞击在湿热绵软的肉壁上边，蔡徐坤除了仰头尖叫什么话也讲不出来，连此刻脑中的思绪也是一团混乱的。  
       
      
［和他分手。］  
       
     
范丞丞每咬牙讲出一个字，就又加大一分抽插的力度。  
       
      
［哥哥，听见了吗。］  
        
       
蔡徐坤紧紧抿住下唇将放浪的吟叫声憋了回去，他模糊的视线只能隐约看到一片雪白的墙砖。  
        
         
早就分了，蔡徐坤想。  
      
      
从范丞丞消失的第一个月起，他就已经分手了。  
       
       
当蔡徐坤再次张口时，吐出的却依然只能是破碎的呻吟与断断续续的低唤，范丞丞沉默了，可身下的动作却一点也没有要放缓的势头，反倒像发了狠般更加激烈向湿软肉道里捣弄着。  
         
         
［我喜欢你啊。］  
      
      
范丞丞隐隐露出些脆弱的声音从蔡徐坤颈后低低响起。  
       
       
蔡徐坤的眼泪落得更凶了，只是抿直的唇角在不断下滑的水珠里一点点往上翘着。  
      
       
让你等久了，丞丞。  
      
      
END.


End file.
